Silent Secrets
by Yachirulove
Summary: Some of our favorite characters have a dark secret still left that they are hiding from the crew. Just how far will each of them go to keep their secrets hidden and what will happen to them when they realize they can't? Set after the time skip to include Brook, but before Fishman Island. WILL UPDATE SOON! Please be patient with me.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I fail to own anything about One Piece in this story, except for random thoughts and possible scenarios that I imagine which are being told .

Prologue

Robin's POV

It was quiet_. As well as it should be_, I thought to myself. The sun was shining and the weather was calm, which would have normally set off the loud cheers for food or cannons or the bright eyes of the innocent as a new invention or story was presented, but the world was in a peaceful trance.

That's what an early morning has. Peace.

The only noise that broke the otherwise dead silence was the turning of aged and faded pages of book on astronomy, history, gardening, shipbuilding and any other novel that might contain information that posed a possible need-to-know on the sea life. The soft rustle of the pages brought about a calm tranquility to me that was hard to find with my rowdy companions. They brought back memories of simpler times, when the only trouble I had was to decide what book to read and who to explain its contents to. Of laughing freely at jokes that the young never understand. Of being okay with being left not knowing some things, beliveing that if you needed to know, someone who would come along and tell you when the time was right.

I shook my head. No, I was remembering all the good times, not the other ones that tormented me each day. My crew knew of Ohara, of the terror that the Buster Call envoked, but they didn't know about the rest...

I again turned my thoughts away from such dark memories and focused on the other quiet sound, one that never ceased to amaze me, if only a little. It was the gentle klink of weights touching each other or the floor as the swordsman did his routine morning exercise. Weights. Crunches. Weights. Pushups. Hand-stands. Weights. Swimming. Why he always ended in swimming, I saw little point of. Running would have been more effective, but given the fact we were out of see I could see how that would be hard to accomplish. Going with the hygenic route, he could have just as easily taken a shower to clean himself of the sweat he accumulated rather than soaking in water that would cause him to smell like the Seakings below.

Regardless, I knew he did his routine because of a personal matter of some kind. Waht exactly, I failed to know, but it was not my place to pry too deep. Afterall, despite how close we all were as nakama, we did each hold to ourselves secrets that we would take to teh grave. Some things that just couldn't be properly explained or voiced aloud. Like what happened after Ohara...

To my imense pleasure though, no time was to be given to dwell on these thoughts as my companions began to rise. I closed my book slowly, to capture the last remains of the peaceful morning before my captain would disturb it.

AN: Hope I kind of sounded like Robin at least a little. Let me know what you thought. it's my first chapter in my first story, so give me good advice.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I fail to own any of the One Piece content in my story, only the ideas that don't appear in the actual OP story line.

Chapter 1

Nami's POV

Waking up was hard.

In fact, it sucked.

Here I am, sleeping peacefully among my silk sheets dreaming of Bellemere and Nahiko, pinwheels and tangerines, and reliving happy childhood memories that I think of daily so I'll never forget them, when I hear the first crash. Thinking it slightly annoying as my first eye twitch happens, I force myself to submerge back into my dream. But then the next crash happens. And another. And another. As much as I struggle to reclaim my dream, I relinqush my hold, knowing it's a losing battle, satsifying myself with the thought of some righteous revenge on some idiots. Dressing unhurriedly to give myself some time to cool a little, my feet soon after take me to my cabin door, opening it up, my contained fury rising at the sight.

On the deck of the ship lay a rampaging captain, a sniper who was spinning a tale for the wide-eyed, starry-eyed raindeer, Robin quietly reading a book on whales, a dumbass, sleeping swordsman, and a pile of goo where the cook should have been standing.

"Nami-swan, how lovely you look in the glow of the sun," Sanji gushed in his noodle form. "I've been waiting to serve you breakfast. What woudl you love my dear?"

"Thank goodness you're here Nami, Sanji was being a bully. He wouldn't let me eat any meet until you came out." Luffy was pouting, but my patience gave me little sympathy. "I was trying to wake you up, but maybe I wasn't loud enough, I thought that the pans would have been," he muttered to himself.

"-And that giant came down like a ton of bricks after I shot my special Spicy-Tuna-Star-Man-Eating-Giant-Destroyer. His face turned purple and blue before he faded into unconsciencousness and the kingdom of Elevia threw me and party and declared today a national holiday in my honor." The proud look on the idiots face was only matched by the hero-worshipping look that Chopper got as he ate up each word and took it to heart.

"Wow, that's SO COOL!" And just when life couldn't make me more irritated two more idiots walked up.

"It only takes half a bottle of cola to power, so it's efficient but still SUPER!"

"It was truly amazing Franky. It was so loud that it blew my ears off. Not that I have any ears anymore! Yohoo!" They barely took another step when they noticed me and came over.

"Hey sis," Franky nodded.

"Hello Nami, I have a question. May I see your pan-?" Having enough of his question, it had become almost instinctual to pumel him every time.

Robin finally took her face out of her book as I walked over. "Well, they sure are a lively bunch today. How are you this morning Nami?" A hint of a smile grazed her face.

"You don't want to know how I'm feeling right now," I muttered darkly. "All I can say is those boys better be on their best behavior today or they're gonna get the crap beat out of them by your truly." Robin chuckled lightly.

"You are something else Nami."

"She's the devil incarnate," Zoro muttered, mimicking my dark mood as he woke from his nap. "She's going to kill us all in our sleep one day."

"Mosshead, don't you dare make fun of Nami-san! She is a ray of sunshine in your shitty presence," Sanji crowed happily.

"Anything is a ray of sunshine in your shitty presence Curly Eyes." Zoro grabbed the hilt of his swords and Sanji got into a ready position.

Exasperated, I took a long walk around the deck to calm my nerves. By the time I returned to my seat next to Robin, all the boys bore substantial bruises on their heads, or at least were lying in less than comfortable positions. Some more so than others.

"Can't I have just one day of peace and quiet?" I sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of my nose to calm my anger. "I mean, we've been back on the seas less than a week and you guys all seem to no longer enjoy the peace and quiet."

"That's okay though Nami, it means that everyone hasn't changed a bit!" Luffy smiled happily. "Nothing has changed in the last two years!"

"I'm glad too captain," Robin said. "Everyone has been through so much, especially over the last two years, that it's good to know some things never change."

Her statement brought me back to the past. To the hard times I faced under Arlong and the horrors that I had to go through to get the money that didn't matter. Everyone assumed I got it from stealing, which I did, but most of it came from other sources. Places where the memories were almost as dark as Arlong's heart. Maybe that's why I got along so well with Robin. She held even more dark secrets and memories than even I did so she was a ready sympathizer, even if she didn't know the reason. I knew we all held secrets, new ones from the last two years and old ones that left deep scars on the heart. Nobody wanted to share them and nobody wanted to admit they had them, but ever since the beginning of our new journey, I'd had a feeling that we would have to share them soon, to get out of whatever trouble we would be landing ourselves in soon.

AN: Please review and give me possible plot suggests. Some ideas I have already decided, but others are still undecided. Just let me know what you thought. I'm going to try to do a chapter from each person's point of view and then go from their. If there is a specific person you want the next one to be based on, just let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the idea of One Piece, just the weird extra stuff I write.

Chapter 3

Zoro's POV

Taking naps on The Merry was a soothing experience. Or I should say, pretending to sleep, granted some times I wasn't pretending. But just because you closed your eyes, don't respond to stupid things from Curly Brow freaks, or go into a sleeplike trance doesn't mean that your sleeping. It's a form a meditation Sensei taught me long ago shortly after Kuina.  
It calmed me and gave me more access to my senses and expanded my sense of the world around me was critical in getting stronger and protecting my stupid crew and idiot captain.

People like Robin and Luffy already knew this, because they knew I had brains, but it was obnoxious how some people thought I didn't take my job as an unspoken second-in-command seriously. I mean, who was the person who made Usopp man up to rejoin the crew? Who was the man who saved his captain from dying thanks to Kuma, almost dying myself? Who was the one who had been with Luffy the longest and understood him better than anyone else?

It was downright insulting. Especially from Blonde.

Which is why it was good when a Seaking appeared out of no where.

The whole crew had been talking, yelling, and joking with each other, just like every other day. And I just like every other day, I spent more time checking out our surrondings than listening to crap. And when that Seaking appeared, it allowed me to kill it before anyone else could react. Of course, Luffy was the first one to respond.

"MMMMMMMEEEEEEEAAAAAATTTTTTTT!" As his eyes glowed and his mouth began to drool, Curly Brow kicked him in the face.

"Idiot, you can't eat it raw, I need to cook it for you first. And Robin-chan and Nami-swan get the first pieces." Hearts came from his eyes and he turned to spaghetti.

"Ero-cook," I muttered. "If only he could cook well."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU SHITTY BASTARD?!" Flames burst from his body before Nami delt a blow to both of us.

"Stop it you two! What did I say earlier?" she demanded furiously.

"Anything for you Nami-swan!" And once again, he was pasta.

To be honest, his food wasn't _too _disgusting. But being served high class food most of my life made me have high standards for chefs who were half-way decent. That's why booze was so great, because idiot cooks couldn't screw it up. All they did was sell it. Yet I had been taught that whatever you buy to eat or drink you finish, so I ate his crap anyways.

Those were good times, I thought wryly. When the lessons were about life and swordsmanship every day, not how to prevent a money-crazed theif from killing you. When all the worries in the worries in the world were to make Sensei happy, to take away the pain of Kuina's loss from both of us. Everything was fine until...

"WOW! Zoro, you're so cool!" Hearts now came from Chopper.

"Tsch. It was nothing, I just hope Ero-cook makes it fast and doesn't burn it. His food doesn't need to taste any worse than it does now." I pushed the memories away and made a point to irritate the cook. It was often why I fought with him; it was an easy way to stay far from the past.

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME MOSSHEAD!"

Nami sighed heavily and managed to sway him to prepare the Seaking right away for Luffy. Saddened by the loss of a fight, I settled back into my "nap" position. It'd been a while since I'd thought of those times so early in the morning. I could tell today was going to be a long day...

AN: School starts up soon, so I won't promise a new chapter every day, but I'll try to do one every couple of days or so. Just let me know what you think in a review. Lots of you are reading but not reviewing, so please do!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All rights to One Piece lie with its creator and not me.

Chapter 3

Franky's POV

The day was cool man. The sun was shining, people were being manly, a cola was in my hand. I was satisfied. The only that was going to make this day better was finding an island.

"Hey Nami, how long 'til we see land?" Nami looked at me briefly, as she was concentrating on navigating.

"A few more minutes and we should be able to see the outline of the shore. We'll have to stay on the island for a couple days for the pose to reset I think." Robin, as curious as ever spoke up.

"Which island are we going to see?" Nami searched her mind for a moment.

"I think that it's called Riolan Grove."

Now, I'm not known to be the most attentive of the crew, but I know that I saw Robin freeze in her reading. All men knew that the Grand Line was only to be conquered by the strong and the manly, so how was it possible that Robin knew the next island by its name? Was she secretly some kind of dud or did her connections go wider than we had previously known? I wasn't the only one to notice as Zoro was also giving her a strange look. Nami, obliviously continued on.

"The island is known as Riolan Grove after the man who first came to the island hundreds of year previously. He settled on the island and made his living by creating jewelry, which is what it's now famous for. Personally, I'd like to see the garden they have. It's suppose to be one of the most expansive and diverse gardens on the Grand line. Quite a sight to see," Nami hummed. Sanji shot up like a rocket.

"Never fear, Nami-swan, I shall take you and Robin-chwan to see the garden and shower you with all the jewels your heart desires." I did not approve of the fact that his noodle was so not manly, but I did admire his manly persistence of the girls. Robin, however, did not appear to agree with my sentiment.

"I'm sorry Sanji, but I'd like to stay on the ship for now. I have some books I need to read and I just don't have the time to visit the island right now," she said smoothly.

"That's alright Robin-chwan, I will make you delicacies that will amaze you to keep you satisfied during my absence!"

"Thank you, that's very kind of you." Grabbing her book, she stood up to leave. "If you will excuse me now, I'll be heading back to my room to get a head start."

"Do you want us to tell you when we see the island?" Chopper asked sweetly. Robin just walked away silently.

Zoro and I looked at each other across the deck, and we communicated in a way we never had before. Both of us would stay on the ship with her to discover why she feared the island. I had my own secret that was kept to keep up my manliness, but hers was clearly out of fear. Even if we were to disregard her facial expressions, it could have just been a trick on the eye, there was no way for even the best liar to hide their shaking legs as they walk away...

AN: School has kept me busy so I'm sorry I updated later than I said I would. For those of you who are already following this story, despite how new it is, I appreciate it. You inspire me to write more. If your lucky, you might get another chapter sooner than you think. Please keep reviewing though!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Since I am a horrible person, I have no rights to the wonderful work of Eiichiro Oda.

Chapter 4

Brook's POV

"The island! I see the island!" Chopper screamed as he ran around in cirlces trying to tell all of us what we could already see. Feeling that he might tire himself out befor eeven stepping foot on the island, I bent down and told him that we could see it too. He appeared to be crestfallen, but then became excited again as he bagan to make a list of what he needed to gather for supplies at the island.

"It's very beautiful," Nami remarked. "I wish Robin would come up and see this."

"She said she wanted to read, so I wouldn't worry too much about it," Zoro told her. "She can always come up and look at the view later when she's done."

"He's right," I reminded everyone, before Sanji could retaliate to defend Robin. "She can come up later. Right now it important that we go to town and retreive all the supplies that we need so that we can relax on our couple of days here." I too was sad that Robin had gone below deck. I could have asked to see her panties without being seriously harmed like what another lady I know might do...

"Anyway, we should devide ourselves up into teams." Nami remarked. "Chopper, you and Usopp can go to gather all the supplies you need. Brook can come with me to investigate the town and Zoro and Franky can stay to watch the ship for now. Later, we can switch groups so taht everyone can go into town."

"Am I the only one who noticed that she said we should create our groups, but then she made them all," Usopp whispered to me. "I feel like I'm under a dictatorship."

"I do agree with you. She is a rather demanding person." Nami then looked our way and gave us a death glare, the kind she would deliver if Luffy ate all the food or spent even a small portion of her money.

"Is there something I can help you two with? I'm sure whatever you were talking about to each other can be shared with us." We gulped deeply as Franky and Zoro gave us sympathetic, but amused glances.

"No, Nami," we intoned. "Not at all." Deciding to put myself on the line to save Usopp, I take a deep breathe.

"You see, I was just tellling Usopp here about how I would love to see your pan-" A sharp throbbing pain to my skull cut me off.

"You two are unable believable," she muttered darkly as she stomped away. Once I could see again, though I had no eyes, I noticed Usopp had sidled over.

"Thanks, I owe you for that."

"No need, I would have risked my life for you. But ahhhooo! Alas, I'm already dead." He nodded and walked away.

As I sat there, I remembered the only trick I hadn't used yet. It would only work on someone once, so I had yet to tell anyone my biggest secret,as I was saving it for an extreme siutation. I had a sneeking suspiscion that I would have to tell it to someone soon to prevent someone else from possible harm, expecially from Nami...Rising up though, I began to prepare for the journey into town, just like everyone else, crossing my fingers that I would survive the trip with Nami.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: While I love One Piece, it is not mine and I do not own it.

Chapter #5

Chopper's POV

Going into a new town was always exciting. You got to see all these new sights and meet all these amazing people, and if you Luffy, you met people with amazing powers. It gave me a new opportunities to find new medicines and research more diseases that we might run across as we further dive into the Grand Line. As the doctor, it was my job and I held it in high regard.

"Oh, look at the candy!" I stared in awe at the sweet store. Even through the window, you could see hundreds of different kinds of candy and the store was bigger than anything else that I'd seen before. Usopp looked just as excited.

"I bet I can use some of this candy to make new materials. I wonder what sugar and hot sauce combined would create..." he murmured, deep in thought.

"Wow! You can use candy with your slingshot?!" This was the coolest thing EVER! Usopp looked down at me and smirked.

"OF course I can, I'm the best sniper around. Anything I want can become my weapon. DO you really think so little of my skills?" I shook my furiously.

"Of course not! But I met the Sniper King remember? Are you saying that you are better than the King of the Snipers? I mean, he's got the coolest theme song," I told him skeptically. A strange look crossed his face before he responded quickly.

"Well, see I guess I must have forgotten to tell you," he began with pride. "But Sniper King gave up his position to me when he saw how spectacular I was. The duel that ensued was the toughest that I'd ever fought, but my victory secured the new title passed down to me. Now he is allowed to rest in peace, knowing that I will save the world!"

"REALLY?! THAT'S SO COOL!" It's times like this that made me remember that Usopp was just as powerful as Zoro or Sanji or Luffy. As I stared off into space imagining the epic duel, two kids ran past, playing tag.

"You'll never be able to catch me Aila! Boys are made to be faster!" He stuck out his tongue as he hid behind Usopp's legs.

"Daddy says that girls can do anything a boy can do and do them even better!" She huffed between pants.

Then, the boy realized that we were there. "Hey, what do you guys think. Are boys made to be faster than girls?"

"It's all based on how physically fit you are, not gender, " I lectured as a professional doctor. "While guys may have the tendencies to be faster, it's because they work harder to stay more active and fit. Some girls try harder than boys and are therefore faster." The kids looked up at me with blank faces. Usopp cut in.

"Kids, I think that you should keep racing and see who is faster. If this kid can keep out running you then you know he's faster, but if you catch up to him, you are faster. Make sure to have strong strategies in mind too," he winked. They both brightened up.

Suddenly, the boy looked towards the sun. "Sorry mister, got a go! Dad'll be expecting us home soon. Thanks though!" He waved as he ran and the small girl followed.

I thought fondly of the kids, pretending to ignore the fact that they didn't like my mini lesson. As I began to move on, I heard Usopp mutter, "I recognized that face..."

AN: I'm thinking that Chopper may be the one who doesn't have a secret because he's just too innocent and I think it might wreck his character. I mean, the whole incident with Sniper King? Also, if you think you know why Usopp may have recognized the kids, shoot me a message and don't forget to send me a review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: One Piece is too cool to belong to me.

Chapter #6

Usopp's POV

Despite all the exciting tales of my past adventures I could've recalled to Chopper as we shopped around the city for supplies, I just couldn't get those kids out of my head. There was just no reason to it. I knew without a doubt that I had never met them before, but something about them was just so familiar...

"Okay, I think we got everything we needed, so we can probably head back," Chopper announced, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, sure, let's get going."

As we continued walking, I finally managed to put the kids to the back of my mind, which couldn't have been timed better.

"There is no way this map is worth more than ten beli. Anything above that is just ridiculous." It was an all too familiar voice that would make any man cringe at the dark cloud directed at them.

"I'm sorry miss, but this is a business and we haven't had too many visitors lately. I'll lower it to 20 beli, but not a drop lower," a man said patiently.

"Oh boy, looks like Nami is getting mad. Should we try to help the guy," Chopper asked worriedly. I shook my head. There was no way I was getting between an angry shopping Nami and her haggling.

"Can't you at least go down to 12?"

"20."

"15."

"20."

"18."

"She's finally met her match," Brook whispered as he sidled over to our side. "They've been bartering over everything and anything for the past hour. She hasn't gotten her way at all." Wow. I now had a new respect-this-man-Nami-can't-beat-in-bartering disease. Looking at him closer, he had sandy brown hair and green eyes and looked to be in his early thirties.

Chopper finally took pity on Nami, which I disagreed with since who knew how often we could see Nami lose, and went over to talk to her and the guy. He was either one brave reindeer or one stupid, soon to be dead reindeer.

"Hey Nami, who's this guy?" Chopper asked innocently. Before she could rant however, the man spoke.

"The name's Ciaz. And who are you?"

"I'm Chopper and over there are my crew mates Brook and Usopp." Ciaz smiled.

"So you're all in a pirate crew then? You must have been pretty strong to have made it this far." Chopper puffed out in pride.

"Yeah, we're all super strong, but you should meet our captain, he is way stronger than we are. Our crew is quirky, but everyone is awesome!" Stars danced in his eyes and Brook and I sweat dropped. Ciaz, however, just laughed.

"I like you kid, you remind me of my own kids." Just then he seemed to remember that Nami had been bartering with him. "Oh, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting miss. I'll let you have this map for the ten beli you wanted. It was fun bartering with you, so I hope there are no hard feelings over taking my time." Luckily Brook decided to come to the rescue again.

"You are one kind man, sir. I do hope we may see each other again, but until then, we must be on our way. The life pf a pirate calls, Yohoo!" And with that, he steered us away, far from the focus of Nami's rage.

By the time we got back to the ship, Robin had finally appeared above deck. Franky was playing with some of his tools in a corner of the ship, Zoro was taking his nap and Luffy was lying on the deck. When he saw us arrive though, he quickly rose.

"So how was the city guys? Is there anything cool. I can't believe Nami wouldn't let me go into town," he pouted. I shrugged.

"There was nothing too exciting. It looked just every other town we've been at Luffy. Why do you always think that there is something different in every one?" He smiled at me knowingly, a smile that sent chills up my spine.

"I just have a feeling that something is going to happen here. Something monumental." I froze.

"Luffy," I said slowly to stem my fear. "You are not going to go looking for trouble okay. This is a nice town that I want to enjoy and I don't want Nami to get mad over the fact that you destroyed some buildings. She's already itching to kill someone and I don't want us to die!"

"Why is Nami mad?" He asked confused. I mentally slapped myself. Out of everything that I'd said, of course that would be the one thing he notices.

"Why don't you go ask her?" He nodded.

"Okay I will." As he hurried over to Nami, I felt bad throwing him under the bus, but lately it seemed like Nami was trying to kill everyone. I'd had too many close calls with death and I knew she wouldn't kill Luffy. Hopefully.

Looking around again, I saw that Brook was observing what Franky was doing and Chopper was telling Robin about the town. She still looked a little pale, but I was probably hallucinating. Chopper was the doctor and if he didn't notice anything, then there was no reason to worry. As I made my way below deck to mess with some of my new experiments, I thought of my mom, something I hadn't done in a while. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I knew that something bad was coming, something I couldn't stop. After all, if nothing was going to happen, why did I suddenly think of her out of the blue...?

An: Sorry it's been a while, but I'm still trying to update about once a week. After this chapter is Luffy's POV and then I'll just do it from whoever makes the most sense. I'm itching to do more Robin, so be prepared for lots of her. Thanks for still reading and please leave a review. I need to know what you guys think. Tell me the good, bad and awful stuff in the story. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This is definitely not my own original idea.

Chapter #7

Luffy's POV

"Why does everyone think I find trouble? I think trouble finds me. It's not fair that I get blamed for the constant pirate attacks or the marine visits or the sea kings trying to eat the ship or the lack of food or anything else that goes on," I muttered dejected. "It's just not fair." Then I brightened. "Nami will make me feel better." I frowned again. "IF she doesn't try to Nami punch me. I don't want to die today!" I felt myself panicking, but I calmed myself down enough to approach her.

"Hey Nami, whatcha dooooooin'?" She scowled.

"Not now Luffy, I'm busy." I pouted.

"But I need you to tell Sanji to make food for me 'cause I'm hungry! He won't make any unless you're hungry too. Are you hungry Nami?"

"Luffy…I said not now."

"But Nami! I'm gonna _starve_. Sanji still hasn't told me what the combo on the fridge is and I haven't eaten for…" I paused to count on my fingers. "1…2…3…4…an hour!" A vein popped.

"And how did you go from 4 to an hour?" I smiled brightly.

"Easy. I counted to try to add up the time but then just decided that it had been an hour. Pretty cool huh." I laughed at my smarts while Nami suddenly turned scary.

"Luffy, if you don't leave right now, I won't be responsible for what happens to you. I have to work on the map of this island and you keep interrupting me!" She ended with a scream.

"Okay, okay," I hurriedly agreed. Quickly backing away I muttered to myself, "Nami's scary."

"I heard that Luffy!"

Deciding to ignore the last remark, I headed over to Sanji to get food, but he just yelled at me for being greedy. I didn't think that being greedy was the same as starving of hunger, but I saw sparks going off elsewhere on the ship and decided to investigate.

"Hey Franky! Whatca doooooin'?" Franky stopped what he was doing for a moment to look at me.

"This right here bro is the newest Franky Cannon that I've been working on. I'm trying to create one that will use the least cola, because we need the cola for me and other cool stuff, while still creating the biggest blast yet. Pretty neat right?" My eyes turned into stars at his description.

"Can I test it out when you are done? Please? Please? Please? Pppppllllllleeeeaaaaaasssseeee?"

Just then Chopper came over.

"Hey chopper guess what? Franky's gonna let me test out his new cannon when he is done! It's gonna have the biggest blast yet!" Hearts adorned his face too.

"THAT'S SO COOOOOOOLLLLLLLLL!" I felt my own eye hearts appear.

"I didn't agree to let you test it yet," Franky lightly scolded us. As he talked to us, I walked closer to examine the cannon. "You guys need to know that this isn't ready yet and that-"

"Let's see how big the blast is!" I grabbed a match and had already lit the fuse by the time Franky noticed.

"Luffy, you idiot! It's not ready for testing yet, at this stage it will only-" A sudden BANG was heard and a cloud of black smoke covered the three of us. Excited, I began to laugh, but Franky's dark aura and Chopper's panic, had me calm down. I snuck over to Chopper and pulled him out, dragging him with me over to Robin, who was reading a book near Usopp.

"Whatcha reading?" Suddenly the ship went cold and everyone froze. I frowned. Robin, lightly smiled at me, ignoring the others.

"It's a book on the marine life that we will be likely to encounter later on in our journey. After all, not everything will be a Sea King." Suddenly Chopper reached for my forehead and Usopp took my pulse.

"Chopper, he seems to be fine, but that only worries me more. I feel that this is _readicits_, a terrible disease that makes someone feel the need to be smarter. Symptoms are unknown and I believe that Luffy is infected."

"Oh no, oh no! SOMEBODY CALL THE DOCTOR!" He began running around in circles. Usopp stopped him only to grab his throat.

"YOU ARE THE DOCTOR!" Dropping him, he looked at me. "Are you feeling okay Luffy?"

"I'm fine, just bored. You should worry about Robin though, she looked pale. And what were you thinking about so deeply before I walked over?" Usopp hesitantly laughed.

"Oh, ah, yes, um, it was nothing! Nothing at all it was simply-"

"Thank you for your concern Luffy, but I'm alright. Just been reading more than sleeping lately. I'll be better after a night's rest."

"Robin-chwan, do you need anything to eat or drink to help you sleep?" Sanji came over as noodles. Zoro slapped him upside the head with his swords.

"Do you know what time it is Curly Brows?" We all looked around, shocked at how dark it had become. "It's late and any smart guy would go to sleep and give us peace and quiet. Why are you so stupid?" Sanji's eyebrow twitched, but Nami interrupted.

"He's right, everyone to bed. I'm tired." She said, letting out a yawn. Sanji immediately ushered us all out and shooed us into the men's quarters.

AS I got ready for bed, I thought of my nakama. Nami as worried, Usopp was distracted, Robin was scared, Chopper was Chopper, Zoro was cold, Franky was mad, and Brook was hiding. They were all tense and unwilling to explain, but I understood. Shanks didn't tell me the truth easily either. While we were close, we'd barely been traveling for months together (not counting time skip), and Shanks wanted years. I wouldn't push them too hard, but we all needed to come clean. I smirked in the darkness of the room as I plotted my morning.

AN: Sorry I am the biggest hypocrite you will ever find and I stab myself mentally for all my errors. While I said every few weeks, it's been a few months and I'm sorry for all you guys waiting. Please continue to be patient. If it wasn't me working more for a holiday shift, it was heavy school work. I'm not giving up on this story though, so please don't ditch me yet. Keep leaving me comments so I can make this great for you guys.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I have no rights to One Piece and only own the scattered ideas within this fanfiction.

Chapter 8

Robin's POV

Nighttime. A time to relax, to calm the nerves and sooth the soul. A time to free oneself from all their worried and to fall into the comfort of dreams. Yet when a room is shared, it takes longer to find such a release.

"Robin…are you okay?"

I blink and find Nami gazing at me with concern. Regaining sense of my surroundings, I discover that I have been standing by my bed looking out the window for the last few minutes. I simply smile at her.

"Don't worry, I was just thinking about how tired I am." This is no lie. I am tired, just not in the sense that it will be interpreted as. As the only other female on board, it is hardest for us to lie to each other. But white lies have always been my specialty. Not something to be proud of, but it has its uses.

"Are you sure? I've noticed the whole day that you have been kinda out of it? Do you want to talk about it?"

Inside, I reign in my emotions. Zoro and Franky had already noticed my weird reaction to the island in the morning. I knew Luffy suspected something was also up, but as captain would allow it to remain unspoken until he decided he needed to know. Now Nami even noticed something was up. How many more nakama would catch on and realize I wasn't okay? How long would I be able to hide? But they weren't the ones to say anything, and I made sure to point this out.

"Just began to think of the past again today. Haven't done so in a while, but a lot of things made me remember. I'll be fine in the morning. Just go to sleep."

Nami looked intrigued but remained silent. I could tell she wanted to ask, the same way we want to know the past of the other crew members, but until one person begins to talk, no one will open their mouths. And I refuse to start that conversation.

I climbed into my bed and decided to think about the past now that there were no eyes on me. How could so many years of hard work seem to fade at the seams right as my life seems to be heading in the right direction? Hadn't I suffered enough loss and worry in my youth? Why was karma coming for me? There was no way for it to end well as it currently stands. No one, not even the ones who should, or claim they do, know the whole truth. Too many secrets, too many lies, too much to lose, isn't that always the story of my life? But it didn't used to be…

_Robin, look here. This map is of my hometown. I haven't been there in a long time, but I've already made plans to return here shortly. You'll come visit me right? When you're safe? Promise me to at least say hi. I'll want to see how you've been._

_Okay, I promise. If I know you're there, I'll be sure to say hello. But it might be a while before I am safe, so you have to wait for me okay?_

_Nico, don't you worry. I'd go to the moon and back for you. I'll wait as long as I need to. Just try to come as soon as you can so I don't have to wait too long. I love you Nico Robin._

_I love you too_, I thought. _I'll come to say hello, but I can't stay for long. It's still not safe for you guys yet. _There was little I still wanted to do in my life, but the urge to see them again was all consuming. It had been almost 8 years since I had last seen them. At the same time, I couldn't afford to see them yet, to let my secret out. Once my nakama discovered what I was hiding, who is to say that the world wouldn't know yet? Not that they would say anything, but the meeting of my two lives wouldn't go over well for anyone. Turning over to get more comfortable, I made my decision, I would go to town tomorrow to see how they were doing. If they were doing well, I'd leave them a note, apologizing for not talking to them in person. If they were unwell, I'd find a way to see them by myself and help out while we were still moored on the island. After all, any misfortunes that befell on them were through no one's fault but my own, so it was up to me to remedy it. As sleep began to carry me away, I thought, _Please let them be well. Please let him remember me._

AN: Sorry for the long update again. In the meantime, has anyone figured out some of the secrets? Not all of them are solidified yet, so any suggestions are awesome. Please remember to review if you can. College starts up soon, so it may be a while until the next post, so be patient as always.


End file.
